


So Many Letters

by burntcopper



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntcopper/pseuds/burntcopper





	So Many Letters

Somewhere in the Hub, something is dripping. From the echo, Harriet thinks it's the autopsy room. It's just so quiet in here. In a way, it's quiet above ground in Cardiff - all the young men gone for soldier. Including her brothers - she had a letter last week from the youngest, with black marks across it, from where any sensitive information had been censored. She's used to the task of hushing things up and editing the sensitive information and people as part of this job, but she can't imagine having to do it to so many letters. So many personal letters.

Gerald comes over, putting a mug of tea on her desk, and she smiles gratefully. At least the Torchwood team haven't gone. Their work for the Empire was considered more important. Well. Except for Jack. Jack joined up on the day war was declared and he and Gerald had an almighty row about it.

It ended with Jack saying in a mocking tone "Haven't you heard, old man? It'll all be over by Christmas."

That statement made everyone in the Hub within earshot stiffen. Jack has a way about him, a way of knowing odd things, and that... well. Jack's a soldier through and through. Maybe he'd just seen enough in his career to be cynical about the promises of the generals and politicians. But still, Harriet doesn't want to know if he had any inkling of what would happen. Gerald wouldn't dare order him home now unless it was necessary.

They get his letters. Uncensored - the man's an officer, but more than that, since his letters count as intelligence. They're sometimes horrific, always self-deprecating - part diary, part report. He's still doing Torchwood work out there in the trenches, tracking down alien technology between dodging shells and taking care of his men. But he'll survive to return, which you can't guarantee about the others gone for soldier.

END


End file.
